


What A Time

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating Harry, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Sweet Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis misses Harry, Harry misses Louis.They can't seem to work it out.





	What A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if you haven't already guessed this fic is based on 'What A Time' by Julia Michaels ft. Niall Horan because they are wonderful singers that made me think about my OTP while they sang and so yeah.
> 
> Disclamier: I don't own the boys here. If I did, they'd be living together happily with three kids in a big mansion rn.

**_I feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking,_ **

**_I guess that means you're close by_ **

It was just a normal day, Louis' mom had asked him to go to the grocery shop to  buy milk for the little twins so that's what Louis did. He picked up his wallet and went out of the door. The cool breeze hit his face and he started walking towards the shop kicking a stone along with him. Entering the shop, he immediately went to the dairy section looking for the brand they used to buy.

He was just pondering over two packs of same milk, one with cream and the other without when it hit him.

The same cologne, the same smell that always used to comfort him which now makes him nauseous because he is a coward. He can't face the same green eyes and brown locks that always mesmerized him with the same loving eyes because now he wasn't  _his._

Louis almost laughed because Harry still sprayed his cologne like he was taking a shower but remembered how he misses it. He didn't even notice that he dropped one packet and which fortunately didn't burst and that his hands were trembling because  _what should he do?_

**_My throat is getting dry and my heart is racing,_ **

**_I haven't been by your side, in a minute_ **

   ** _But I think about it sometimes,_**

**_even though I know it's not so distant,_ **

**_oh, I know, I wanna still reminisce it_ **

He peaked above the shelf and very well there was Harry. He was looking at the butter section, his back facing Louis, and  _God_ Louis just wanted to wrap his hands around him and never let go.

Now this was a thought you shouldn't have about your ex-boyfriend, when the feeling wasn't even mutual. Louis found himself gulp and God bless if someone offered him a bottle of water because he could feel his throat becoming a desert.

Louis diverted his eyes because he can't stare, he just- _can't_ stare. That isn't his right anymore. As soon as he looked towards his left, he spotted the brand Harry always used for himself, it was Louis' favorite because of Harry.

He thought about pointing it out when a pull at his heart stopped him.  _You can't. You know you'll not be able to stop after you see him._ His brain concluded so Louis just stood there, he just wanted to be by his side, shop with him, hold his hand while strolling around the same shop, like they used to.

The memory is still fresh in his eyes, his last date with Harry. Louis didn't seem to want to let go of the beautiful memory. He remembers how just two weeks ago they were smiling and laughing,how they were in love. At least he was..

Maybe he could apologize to Harry? That will bring him back for sure.. But, for what would he apologize? Trusting him? 

But if Harry comes back then he would again be able to feel his touch, his smile,  _him._ Wanting someone who doesn't love you back is very difficult but Louis is sure he wants to experience that again..

**_I think of the night in the park,_ **

**_It was getting dark and we stayed up for hours,_ **

**_what a time,what a time, what a time,_ **

**_you clinged to my body like you wanted to forever,_ **

**_what a time, what a time, what a time,_ **

**_for you and I_ **

**_what a time, what a time, for you and I_ **

He remembers their date..

_The restaurant was quite nice if you ask Louis,  he hadn't had this much fun in, what? six months? And now he is strolling in the park with his boyfriend._

_"so Louis?", Harry started, "I hope you enjoyed out date" he asked smiling but his eyes showed a hint of nervousness._

_Louis smiled when he saw how nervous the other was, thinking he messed up, "I had so much fun, thanks Haz" He answered genuinely looking happy after Harry let out a relieved sigh._

_They talked and walked for hours and now it was mid-night. Louis curfew starts._

_"I think I'll go now", Louis said as he looked at his watch, 12 in the night, Louis laughed because, "fuck I feel like Cinderella" he admitted._

_"So...? I'm your prince charming then?" the green eyed lad cheekily asked with a wink._

_Louis shoved him away when he was leaning in, "oi fuck off" laughing at the fake hurt look Harry had._

_"come here", Louis mumbled pulling slightly at Harry's collar, who leaned in for a kiss, Louis loves their height difference._

_The kiss wasn't heated or with tongue, rather, it was gentle and caring, promising, they only used their lips to express their love, 'I love you' Louis mentally thought. He won't tell Harry, not now, later._

_After pulling away,Harry engulfed the other boy in his arms, his hands on his waist while Louis wrapped his around Harry's neck and their noses touching while they stared in each other's eyes, they just stayed like that for what felt like hours. Harry wasn't the one to pull away, he never was, so it was always the other who has to do it. But this time, Harry didn't seem to want to let go off Louis._

_He loved it._

**_I know we didn't end it like we're supposed to,_ **

**_and now we get a bit tense,_ **

**_I wonder if my mind just leaves out all the bad parts,_ **

**_I know we didn't make sense_ **

Louis was so lost remembering their happy times that he zoned out and completely missed that Harry had turned and spotted him, Louis was looking at the packets in his hands and Harry  _understood_ he spotted him, and was probably thinking about their breakup..

_Louis was happily proceeding towards Harry's house with his favorite donuts and soft drinks, thinking about how they promised to watch Louis' favorite movie this weekend. He was singing 'Ink' by Coldplay while he pulled out Harry's spare key he had and unlocked his front door only to be visited by a devastating sight._

_There was Nick, on his knees in front of Harry, who was undoing Harry's belt and Harry, who was pulling at his hair as if urging him. When he spotted Louis on the doorway, and the pack of donuts on the ground, he yanked Nick's head back mumbling a few curses and zipped his pants before turning towards the gate only to find it void of the blue eyed boy._

_He ran towards the door only to see a running Louis take a turn towards his own house._

_Harry knew he fucked up. he even sent Nick out of his house at that very moment and sank in his bed crying because he was the reason his boyfriend left him. His phone buzzed and he looked up to see a message from Zayn._

_From: Zayn_

**_Fuck You._ **

_He cried. What was he thinking? Why? Why was he the reason Louis went away?_

After that day, this was the first time Harry saw him. He didn't know what to do and his legs seem to freeze. He just stood there looking at the blue eyed boy who was still lost in thoughts. He can't believe he was the reason the beautiful boy was no more his. He just wanted to apologize to him and hold him again, maybe even kick Nick out of his house for tempting him. Seriously,  _what was he thinking?_

_"I have a boyfriend!" Harry shrieked as Nick proposed him to give head._

_"Aww come on Harry, don't be a pussy, it doesn't mean anything, I just want to show you how good blowjob I can give" Nick reasoned and Harry didn't even notice him sinking down from the couch already on his knees._

_Nick smirked when Harry opened and closed his mouth but was not able to form words, "come" he said pulling at Harry's calves who stood up, and who now pulled at Nick's hair who was undoing his belt, wanting to tell him to stop but then he heard something drop and there was Louis, at the doorway for a second and after Harry mumbled a few curses while doing his belt and looked up, Louis was gone.._

_Just like that._

  ** _I admit it that I think about it sometimes,_**

**_Even though I know it's not so distant,_ **

**_oh, no, I wanna still reminisce it_ **

It's no secret Harry liked Louis, hell, he could have even gone to love, but now he  _can't._ Not after what he did, he broke Louis' heart.

He remembers how they had their first date at Niall's father's restaurant, how they chatted and chatted for hours about everything, from favorite colors to their first kisses to their sad moments in life, how they both wanted to proceed their relationship.

It was just a days back. Harry wishes he could again go hold Louis' hand and kiss him and touch him and just _be with him. Be his._

  ** _I think of the night in the park,_**

**_It was getting dark and we stayed up for hours,_ **

**_what a time,what a time, what a time,_ **

**_you clinged to my body like you wanted to forever,_ **

**_what a time, what a time, what a time,_ **

**_for you and I_ **

**_what a time, what a time,_ **

**_for you and I_ **

Harry remembers their last date, how they were walking in the park calmly and how much love and happiness was surrounding them, how much he wanted Louis to just  _stay._ To come home with him, even for only cuddling, he just wanted to be close to him,  _be with him._

Louis suddenly looked up and when their eyes met it was like harry's whole world crashed, Louis was crying, there were vivid tears streaming down his cheeks and he looked at Harry with so much disappointment Harry wanted to die.

**_I think of the night in the park,_ **

**_It was getting dark and we stayed up for hours,_ **

**_What a lie, what a lie, what a lie,_ **

**_you clinged to my body like you wanted to forever,_ **

**_What a lie, what a lie, what a lie,_ **

**_for you and I_ **

**_What a lie, what a lie,_ **

**_for you and I_ **

Louis didn't look like he hated Harry, it was like he regretted letting Harry in his life, and Harry didn't blame him. Harry snapped back to reality when Louis whimpered because of crying,  _Louis was crying._

Louis never cried in public, Harry knew how strong he was, and now here he is, tearing apart, because of Harry. Louis looked at him in the eyes through his tears and mouthed, 'Thank You for the tears' and just smiled before wiping his eyes and left to the counter.

Harry knew he has to do something, two weeks, two weeks without Louis had been shit and his friends didn't even allow Harry to be near him, nor did Nick tried to clear everything up, Harry had taken care of that and now Nick is wandering with a broken nose.

He ran towards Louis who was done with the payment, forgetting why he came here in the first place, only to see Louis already rushing away and soon disappearing.

While Louis ran, only one thing rushed through his mind, "don't trust him, he's a liar.."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is this shit? Idk I tried please don't hate me


End file.
